


Reckoning

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3, amplified scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Will keeps his promise.Written for the twelvetidedrabbles2017 challenge, raising money for Puerto RicoPrompt 13: Act your age





	Reckoning

Will stretches on the bed, the crick in his neck and back easing just slightly, when he opens his eyes and looks around he recognises his own spartan living room. He hasn’t been here for months. The air is chilled but he can tell that there is a fire in the hearth doing it’s best against the dry cold. 

There are no bustling dogs. They’re still being boarded out. He catalogues the various pains and aches across his body, all of which seem to radiate out from the muted agony of his shoulder. His eyes light on Hannibal sitting quietly, wrapped against the cold, pursuing some train of thought in that damn notebook. He winces as he tries to sit up. Hannibal closes the book as Will catches his eye.


End file.
